Unconventional Methods
by Ice-avenged
Summary: The FBI has decided that field agents need to be more able to fight crimials. The B.A.U have been chosen to be trained in an unconventional manner, they will be taught gymnastics and dance by... Reid? Or should we call him Angel? Badass!Reid slash Omc
1. Chapter 1

_**I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS!**_

_**Yeah, this idea came to be from a dream I had of the B.A.U being taught ballet in pink tutu's by Spencer, soooooooo, let me know if it sucks or if you like it**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

"This is gonna' be Hell, I'm sure of it" Derek Morgan grumbled as he led the way to the gym

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" JJ questioned

"Remind me why Reid got _out_ of this again?" Prentiss asked angrily

Hotch silently came up behind the trio and scared them half to death when he spoke.

"We are doing this because directors of the FBI have decided that it's a good idea for field agents to be more prepared for hand to hand combat and we were chosen as guinea pigs to see if it improves our performance" He answered JJ's question and ignored the three agents as they jumped

"I understand the need for us to be able to go up against Unsubs, but gymnastics and dance? Really? How is that going to help?" Rossi asked as he joined the group

"The dancing will improve your balance and the gymnastics will help your flexibility, you don't think that will come in handy in the field?" Garcia asked curiously

The other agents thought for moment, embarrassed that they had dismissed the idea so quickly.

"I see your point Baby Girl, but isn't it a little strange for FBI agents to be prancing around Quantico? I mean, we aren't gonna' be intimidating when we're doing pirouettes in tutus" Derek commented half seriously

"Well, _I_ think it's a good idea, too bad I can't participate" Garcia said with a pout

"Why can't you?"

The team jumped at the new voice. They studied the new arrival. He was a clearly dominant male, he was clean shaven and he clearly took care of his appearance, his stance showed that he was completely confidant and comfortable in addressing them so casually, so he probably knew who they were. He was tall, even taller than Spencer, but more muscular than the genius, but not overwhelmingly so. His blonde hair was short but unruly and untamed, he was extremely attractive.

"Excuse me?" Garcia asked, momentarily stunned by the arrival of the gorgeous stranger

"Why can't you participate?" the man asked with a patient smile

"O-oh, I'm not a f-field agent" Garcia stuttered when faced with such a dazzling smile

"Oh, well, that shouldn't mean you get left out. You're welcome to participate" the man told her

"How can you authorize that?" Rossi asked curiously

"I'm Chase Phillips, I'm one of the instructors" He explained

"Oh, of course. I'm-" Garcia started to introduce herself, only to be interrupted

"Penelope Garcia? I assumed so seeing as you match the description I was given. And you must be…Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau and Derek Morgan, also known as the B.A.U…oh, that was rude wasn't it? Angel is always telling me not to interrupt people, sorry" Chase said apologetically

"Don't worry about it, Man" Derek smiled at the man who reminded him slightly of Spencer

"Is Angel another instructor?" JJ asked

"Yeah, but Angel is just his nickname" Chase told them

"So what are we supposed to be doing?" Emily asked shortly, not looking forward to having to dance

"Oh! I have to give you your clothes! Wait here!" Chase exclaimed as he ran from the hallway

"Clothes? We can't wear our own clothes? What if it's ugly! Oh god! What if it's _black!_" Garcia asked

She began to pace back and forth in the hallway, muttering about horrible colours that wouldn't match her skin tone.

"GARCIA! Calm down!" Hotch said with a faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth

Before she could respond or continue to freak out, Chase came back into the room with a stack of clothes piled over one arm.

"Okay, Jennifer? This is for you, Emily, yours, Derek, here you go, Aaron, this one is yours, David, That is for you" he handed out the outfits and instructed the agents to go and change

"Now, Penelope, Darling. I'm afraid that, seeing as you were a late entry, you will just have to wear…this!"

Chase whipped out a bright pink tracksuit with little coloured gems and even a few feathers on it. Garcia squealed and snatched the outfit from the man's hands.

"Thank you!" she called over her shoulder as she ran to change in the bathroom

Chase chuckled and leant against the wall to wait for the agents.

Derek was the first to emerge in a pair of red basketball shorts and a black muscle shirt. He smiled at Chase and leant beside him on the wall.

Rossi and Hotch came next. Rossi in a white long sleeved t-shirt and grey track pants and Hotch in a tight green hooded sweatshirt and black sweatpants. They moved to stand by the door.

Garcia pranced out of the bathroom in her ostentatious ensemble and stood next to Morgan with a huge grin on her face.

JJ strutted into the room in purple yoga pants and a black sports bra. Emily the little black storm cloud followed in a baby blue tracksuit and a scowl, she really didn't want to do this.

"Are we all ready?" Chase asked

Once they established that everyone was ready and comfortable with their outfits, Chase led them into the gym.

The whole room had been transformed. It was usually filled with weights and other electronic equipment. But all of that had apparently been moved somewhere else and replaced with crash mats, dance friendly surfaces, gymnastic equipment and…

"Is that a trapeze?" Hotch asked incredulously as he stared at the offending item and it's twin hanging from the ceiling

"Oh yeah! That's part of where Angel's nickname came from. He's amazing on that thing!" Chase explained

"Part of it? Where else did it come from?" Garcia asked

"You'll see when you meet him. You guys can wait over there whilst the other instructors and I get ready" Chase replied, pointing to some plastic chairs clustered in the corner of the room before he left to get changed.

"So, what do you guys think?" Garcia asked

"About Chase? He seems harmless enough, mid twenties, homosexual, confidant" Morgan listed

"Homosexual? How could you tell?" Garcia asked, devastated

"He had a more open stance towards the females in the group, suggesting that he spends more time conversing with females in a friendly way, his lack of nerves speaking to you girls shows that he doesn't speak to females in a romantic way" Hotch answered

"But when he spoke to us his body language was more defensive, showing that he thought we would be judging his appearance" Rossi said

"Not to mention the engagement ring on a chain around his neck, it shows that he doesn't want it to be on display on his hand, probably to avoid potentially awkward questions" Prentiss added

"Oh, well, no arguing with that logic" Garcia said downheartedly

"Hey guys! Ready to start?"

The whole team jumped and looked at Chase. They had been so wrapped up in their conversation that they hadn't noticed as the instructors came into the room.

Chase had changed out of his street clothes and into a matching red and white basketball shorts and tank top combination. All of the other instructors seemed to be wearing different versions of the outfit.

A blonde instructor wore a red sports bra and white shorts. Another brunette girl wore a pair of red yoga pants and an oversized white t-shirt. A man with short black hair stood beside them in white track pants and a red hooded sweatshirt. A redheaded girl in a red and white cheerleading costume stood beside a brunet male with his back facing the team, he was in the male version of the cheerleading outfit, long, tight, red pants with two white stripes on each leg and a tight red tank top with white details.

"Yeah we're ready, so who are all of these people?" Hotch asked

"Well, the blonde girl is Andrea, but we call her Princess because she is the most stuck up, spoiled little girl you could ever meet! The brunette girl is Grace A.k.a Birdie because she's so timid. The guy with the black hair is Dean; his nickname is Padlock because he's so protective over all of us. The redhead is called Abby and her nickname is Bubbles because she's so peppy all the time. I'm Halo and that gorgeous hunk of man over there is Angel, real name, Spencer Reid" Chase finished

The team gaped as they fell into a stunned silence.

"S-Spencer?" Garcia asked incredulously

The man turned at the sound of his name. Sure enough it was Spencer. His hair had been straightened and the clothes were like nothing the team had ever seen him wear before, but it was definitely him. Spencer smiled a little bit, excused himself to the redhead and walked towards the team.

"You called?" he asked

"I…you…Spencer! What are you _doing_ here?" Derek stuttered

Spencer opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a booming female voice.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HE'S _NOT_ DOING! HE'S NOT STRETCHING!" she screamed

Spencer and Chase jumped and turned to face the woman. She was in her mid to late thirties and was wearing a red and white tracksuit, her brown hair was gathered into a knot on top of her head.

"Well? Are you going to stretch or not?" she asked when the boys failed to move

Spencer and Chase nodded and ran to the middle of the floor to warm up with the other instructors.

"And you are?" the woman asked

"Aaron Hotchner, this is my team, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau and Penelope Garcia" Hotch answered

"Ah, my students for the day! I'm Stephanie Richards, I'm your instructors' dance teacher" She said pleasantly as she held out a hand for Hotch to shake.

"How do you know Angel?" she asked

"Spencer? He's a member of our team" Rossi told her

"Ah, of course, the B.A.U! Spencer talks about you all the time!" she told them happily

The team smiled happily at the thought of Spencer talking about them.

"Shall we start?" Stephanie asked as she gestured to the thin crash mats

The team followed her onto the blue mats and watched as the instructors, including Spencer lined up. Stephanie walked down the line to make sure all of her students were presentable. She pushed Grace's t-shirt off one of her shoulders and pulled Dean's hood down before she came to Spencer at the end of the line.

"Angel? What have I told you about wearing shirts in class?" she asked seriously

Morgan's eyes widened when Spencer smirked. Since when did Reid smirk?

"You told me not to" he replied sarcastically to the rhetorical question

"So take it off" she told him

"Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!" Chase chanted eagerly

Spencer snorted as Grace started humming a Barry White song. He grasped the hem of his shirt and started to pull it up over his chest. The team were surprised to see a well muscled chest and… was that a piercing?

"Reid? Do you have a _bellybutton_ piercing?" Prentiss asked as Spencer threw his shirt onto an empty chair.

"What? Oh that? Yeah, I got that a few months ago" Reid replied nonchalantly

"Do any of you have any more questions before we begin?" Stephanie asked

"Erm, yes I do. Reid? Chase said that there was more than one reason for you being called Angel. He told us about the trapeze, which you _will_ show us by the way, so what's the other reason?" Garcia asked

Spencer sighed and looked at Chase, who grinned sheepishly.

"You just can't keep your mouth shut, can you?" Spencer asked affectionately

"Nope, it's not in my nature" Chase replied jokingly

"Are you going show them or not?" Dean asked

Spencer smiled and turned his back to the team. There, etched on his back, was a huge pair of black wings. Spencer had a tattoo!

"_No way_" Garcia whispered

"R-Reid! When did you get that?" Hotch asked

"Uh, when I was fourteen" Spencer replied with a blush smattering his cheeks

"Damn, Pretty Boy's got a badass alter ego! Now I can get him drunk and not get a lecture from Hotch about ruining his innocence!" Morgan whooped happily

Spencer collapsed into a fit of giggles and it took a slap on the back of the head from Chase to shut him up.

"Ouch! Uncalled for!" Spencer declared

"Totally called for!" Chase replied

"Was not!" Spencer argued

"Was to!" Chase retaliated

"Was not"

"Was to"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"HA!" Spencer declared triumphantly

"Wait…what no fair you tricked me!" Chase despaired

Spencer laughed and dodged out of the way when Chase tried to slap him. He swung a fist at the other boy but Chase grabbed his wrist and pulled Spencer into a headlock. They struggled seriously for the upper hand for a moment before their sparing turned playful and their laughs filled the air.

Everyone else found themselves laughing along with the fighting pair as Spencer gained the upper hand and pinned Chase to the mat. Chase only remained on the floor for a moment before he pushed his weight to the side so that he was pinning Spencer to the floor. Spencer struggled but was unable to get up, so he pulled the ace from his sleeve, he pushed his head up and kissed Chase. The other man's grip went lax as he kissed Spencer back. Reid quickly pulled himself out from under Chase and stood.

"SPENCER!" Garcia shouted in alarm

"What?" the brunet asked calmly as he helped Chase to his feet

"Chase is engaged!" Prentiss declared

The instructors laughed together.

"I-uh, I don't think his fiancé would mind" Spencer said

The instructors' laughter increased ten fold and a few of them were even doubled over in an attempt to calm down. Dean was on his knees, banging his fists on the ground. Spencer and Chase were leant against each other, trying as hard as they could to stay standing.

"Anybody else feel like we're missing something?" Morgan asked the rest of the team

"Yeah, I hate inside jokes" JJ told him

They looked back at the instructors to find them all breathing heavily but looking considerably calmer than they had a moment ago.

"What was so funny?" Garcia asked

"Nothing _you_ need to worry about" Andrea told the team snidely

"Hey! Check the attitude, Princess. Don't talk to _my_ team like that!" Spencer reprimanded the girl angrily

"Fuck you, Angel" she replied bitingly

"You wish, Bitch" Spencer replied coldly

"You wanna' go Pretty Boy? We can go!" She yelled as she walked towards Reid

"Bring it on you over privileged little cow!" Spencer retaliated

Morgan and Hotch ran to hold Reid back as Dean and Chase did the same to Andrea. Reid thrashed in their arms as he screamed and cussed at the girl in Padlock and Halo's arms who gave as good as she got.

"ENOUGH!" Stephanie screamed

Princess and Angel immediately stilled in the arms holding them both tightly. They glared for another minute before they both seemed to calm down. Hotch and Morgan looked at each other over Spencer's head before they let him go. Reid sent one last withering glare at Princess before he turned and faced the rest of his team.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" he told them sincerely

"Oh that's right! Act like you're so innocent and perfect!" Princess mocked

Spencer jumped at the girl again, only to be held back again by Morgan and Hotch. He glared but didn't try to attack her. Morgan and Hotch kept a tight hold on him anyway just in case. They looked at the rest of the team with disbelief in their eyes. They had never seen Spencer acting like this.

"ANDREA! You are this close to losing your spot here! Is that what you want?" Stephanie questioned angrily

"No M'am" Andrea murmured regretfully

"So start acting like it! And Angel, you need to get over it! It was years ago, you can't hate Princess forever" She told him

"Wanna' bet?" Spencer snarled

"REID! Man, calm down!" Morgan told his friend

Spencer looked at Morgan, then the rest of the team, and seemed to come to his senses. He nodded stiffly. Morgan looked at him doubtfully.

"I'm cool" Spencer assured the other man

Morgan decided to trust him and let go. Spencer smiled apologetically at him and Hotch before he turned to Stephanie.

"I apologise, M'am. I'm sure Andrea and I can work together without any more problems today" Spencer said smoothly

"I'm sure you will, or you can both kiss your futures as dancers' goodbye" she replied coldly

"Yes M'am" they chorused

"So, shall we begin?" Chase asked

"Lets, so if the B.A.U members who weren't restraining Angel could please come a little closer, we can help you stretch" Stephanie said enthusiastically

The team looked at each other warily before they prepared themselves for what was sure to be torture.

_**Review…please? **_

_**Love, Luck and Lollipops**_

_**Jess **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS! **_

_**Guys, let me know of the nicknames are confusing you and I'll use them a little bit less, okay? They even confuse me a little bit sometimes, so I barely used them at all in this chapter **_

Derek Morgan groaned painfully as he hit the mat. He was the last of the team to drop but not one of the instructors had even wavered yet, not even Reid. Morgan looked at how they were positioned.

They had been doing something the instructors had called a crab. Basically the team had to stand on their feet and bend backwards until their hands hit the floor with their backs bent into a curve and their fingers pointing to their feet.

It hadn't been pleasant. Garcia, who had needed help getting into the position in the first place, was the first to fall. She was followed by Rossi, then Prentiss, JJ fell next. Hotch and Morgan held on for another few minutes before Hotch was down and Morgan fell almost immediately after.

Stephanie laughed good naturedly at the agents while her students remained in the position.

"Come now agents! Surely that isn't the best you've got?" she asked with a grin

"How much longer can they stay like that?" Garcia asked curiously

"Dean can stay up for the longest, he could stay like that for another hour if he wanted" Stephanie replied

"Wow, that's incredible!" JJ gushed

"Thanks!" Dean called from his contorted position on the safety mat

The agents laughed a little bit when he shot them an upside down grin. Stephanie smiled at his antics and snapped her fingers. The instructors all pushed themselves up out of their positions to stand gracefully on their feet. The stood and joined the team at the edge of the mat.

"I think we should do some basic stretches then a few scenarios where dance can help practically. I heard some of you were a little bit unsure of how dancing will help you in the field, right?" Stephanie asked

Morgan and Prentiss looked at their feet and blushed a little. Hotch let out a rare smile, not many people could make Morgan back down. Spencer frowned from his position at the mats; sometimes his team were so close-minded. This was why he had tried to keep his love life a secret from them.

"Well, yes M'am. It is true that I didn't think this could help, but now I've seen how hard it is and how much effort we're going to have to put in, I'm willing to give it a shot!" Morgan replied excitedly as he locked eyes with Spencer

"Very good, Agent Morgan!" Stephanie praised.

"Yeah, I still don't see how it's going to help us. I mean, look at Reid. He's supposedly been doing this stuff for years, but he's hopeless in the field!" Prentiss sniped

"Prentiss…" Hotch attempted to shut the woman up

"He's like a damsel in distress!" Prentiss continued, ignoring Hotchs' warning

"_Prentiss" _Hotch said more firmly

"_He_ gets in trouble or gets himself kidnapped, or does something equally idiotic and we all have to abandon our case to rush off and save him!" She practically yelled

"PRENTISS!" Hotch shouted

The woman snapped out of her rant and looked at her boss, he was fuming. Her eyes widened as she took in the looks of surprise and disgust on the faces of her teammates. She bit her lip and looked on down the little line of people. Stephanie and the instructors were completely shocked. But Spencer's was the worst, the most heartbreaking; the look that really made her regret what she'd said immediately.

Ever hear of that expression about looking like a kid who got his puppy kicked? Yeah, well Reid looked like the _puppy. _His eyes were filled with tears; his bottom lip trembled as he clenched it between his teeth, trying as hard as he could to stop the sobs building in his throat from escaping.

"Oh my God… Reid, I didn't mean…" Prentiss said weakly, cutting herself off in shock as Spencer started sobbing.

"What? Didn't mean for him to hear it?" Dean spit acidly as he moved to wrap an arm around Spencer.

"Didn't mean for him to get offended by it?" Abby asked as he rubbed Spencer's back comfortingly.

"Didn't mean for him to know how you really feel?" Chase added as he advanced threateningly on the agent

"HALO! You do _not_ need to go back to jail, I advise you back away from the Fed!" Dean told the other man

Dean nodded regretfully and, with a final threatening snarl aimed at Emily, he joined the group in consoling Reid.

"I believe now would be a good time to break for lunch" Stephanie told the team

"I agree" Hotch said stonily as he glared at Prentiss

"We'll meet back here in an hour and a half then" Stephanie told them as she led the instructors out of the room

Morgan glared at Prentiss for a minute before stalking out the doors after the instructors.

"Pretty Boy! Wait up!" Morgan called as he ran after them

"Morgan?" Reid asked in tearful surprise as he spotted the larger man running towards him

"Yeah Pretty Boy. I was wondering if I could have lunch with you guys?" he asked

"Why?" Padlock asked protectively

"Well, for one, I'm against hitting women but if I'm around Prentiss for any extended amount of time right now, I may be forced to abandon my morals. And two, I want to get friendly with Pretty Boy's family" Morgan said as he playfully punched Spencer's shoulder

Angel smiled tearfully as his friends voiced their approval of Morgan and told him he was welcome to join them. They left the building and walked down the street until they found a dingy little diner.

Andrea, of course, objected.

"I am_ not_ eating in some filthy little diner!" She insisted as she crossed her arms and planted her feet firmly on the sidewalk

"Well, what do you suggest we do then, Princess?" Reid asked her, not too keen on the disgusting little place either

"We go to that new Italian restaurant that opened last month!" Andrea squealed happily

"That place is supposed to be fabulous!" Spencer agreed excitedly

"And elitist!" Abby added

"Yeah, how are we going to get in there?" Dean questioned

"Especially dressed like this!" Morgan exclaimed

Spencer and Andrea frowned for a moment. Spencer's eyes scanned the street for a moment before lighting up as he spotted an extremely expensive store. He immediately took off towards to without bothering to tell the group. They scrambled to follow him across the busy street.

By the time they reached him, he was already speaking to a salesman inside the store. The man's name badge identified him as 'John, the Dresser'. Morgan had no idea what a 'Dresser' was, but he assumed it was literal thing and the man was some kind of personal shopper.

"Yeah, we all need something new" Reid responded to a question the others hadn't heard

"May I ask what the occasion is? It may help me get an idea of what you need" Morgan could practically see dollar signs in the mans eyes

"We're all going out to lunch at that new Italian restaurant" Andrea told him with a grin

"Ah, La Bellezza Camera?" the man asked in a horribly fake Italian accent

"That's the one!" Spencer replied with an equally fake smile

"I hear it's amazing! I'm going to go get a few more Dressers to help me, I'll be back in a moment" the man said as he left to search for some more staff members

"Alright, first thing's first, what does La Bellezza Camera mean?" Morgan asked

"It means 'The Beauty Room', Derek" Dean told him

"Oh, sounds more like a spa or something" Morgan replied

"Yeah, it isn't a very good name at all" Dean agreed

"Spencer? How are we going to afford this?" Abby asked

"Let me guess, we're going to use the credit card the bureau gave us in case we needed something to help with classes?" Stephanie questioned

"Well, hungry instructors won't be very useful will they?" Reid said happily as the salesman came back with another man and two women all in the same uniform

"Well, I'd love to be a part of this, but I have a meeting, I'll see you back at the bureau" Stephanie said as she left the store

"So, I hear you and your friends need help with some clothes?" asked one of the female dressers as she latched onto Reid's arm with a flutter of her eyelashes

The group spent the next ten minutes watching as the dressers picked them out clothes, and laughing as one of the girls flirted relentlessly with Spencer. When they finally had a moment of peace to try on the outfits the staff members had picked out for them, Spencer practically sprinted away from the women and into a changing room.

The group separated into the changing rooms and emerged one by one. Morgan was first out in a pair of suit pants and a casual white shirt. Dean and Abby came out next, Dean's outfit was almost identical to Morgan's, his pants were just a little bit tighter and his shirt was green instead of white, and Abby was in a red dress that reached just past her knees. Grace and Andrea emerged next; both of their dresses were shorter than Abby's but not too provocative. Grace's was light blue and Andrea's was black. Spencer and Chase left the changing rooms together. Chase was in a black button up shirt, red tie and black dress pants, and Spencer was wearing some extremely tight black trousers with a blue shirt and a waistcoat.

"Oh! You look amazing!" one of the female dressers cooed at Spencer

"Very hot!" agreed the other as she pulled at Reid's shirt collar

"_Uh… Thank you"_ Angel mumbled awkwardly as he tried to pull away from the woman

The woman refused to relent and just clutched tighter as she pulled a business card from her pocket.

"Very hot" she repeated "If you ever need dressed again… or _undressed_, give me a call"

She planted a kiss on the back of the card, leaving a lipstick mark in the tackiest shade of pink Reid had ever seen. She slid the card into the breast pocket of Spencer's shirt with what he assumed was supposed to be a flirtatious wink, but it looked more like she has something caught in her eye.

"I think we're going to wear these out, mind ringing them up for us?" Morgan asked the woman hanging off Reid in an attempt to put the kid out of his misery

She scowled and nodded. She reluctantly detached herself from Spencer as the group grabbed their old clothes from the changing rooms. She led them to the register, took the credit card from Reid and swiped it through the little machine before requesting his signature. She asked for his phone number too, claiming it was for the store's records, but Spencer refused, he insisted it wasn't necessary. She sulked as she bagged their old clothes for them.

"Did you see her face?" Abby giggled as they emerged into the sunlit street

"Yeah, she looked devastated" Reid observed guiltily

"It serves her right, Man! She shouldn't be hitting on customers like that!" Morgan told the younger agent

"I agree, it was very unprofessional. I think we should forget about her and go enjoy our lunch" Andrea said

Spencer brightened up and walked with the girl, sharing stories they'd heard of the restaurant.

"I thought they hated each other?" Morgan asked as their fight wormed its way into his mind again

"They do, but we _are_ a family. We stick by each other. Those two are no exception" Chase told him with a smile

"What ever happened for them to hate each other so much?" Morgan asked curiously

Chase thought for a moment, this was Spencer's story to tell. But then again, he may never tell it, and a story isn't a story unless it is told.

"Did Spencer ever tell you about what happened to him on the football field when he was in high school?" Chase asked the agent

"About that Harper Hillman chick luring him there and then those idiots tying him to the goals?" Morgan retorted angrily

"Yeah, well… Andrea's full name is Harper Andrea Hillman" Chase told him with a frown

"She's the bitch who put Spencer through that?" Morgan growled angrily as he started towards the woman

"No! Agent Morgan! Please don't! They hate each other sometimes but they've mostly worked it out! Please, don't bring it up again" Chase pleaded as he tried his best to hold the larger man still

Morgan frowned and looked down at the pleading dancer, then up at Spencer and Andrea, walking arm in arm down the street ahead of them. He sighed and relaxed his tense muscles, relaxing into the tight grip that Chase had on his arm.

"Thank you" Chase said as he released Morgan after an affectionate squeeze

The agent nodded and continued walking.

"Hurry up! We only have an hour before we have to be back for the lesson!" Andrea whined from Spencer's side

The rest of the group laughed and began to walk faster.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Hotch screamed

Prentiss stuttered some sort of reply even she didn't hear. Hotch never showed emotion. It was an extremely unnerving sight, he was supposed to be this emotionless pillar of strength and when he showed emotion, the whole illusion was wrecked. It left Prentiss feeling very exposed and vulnerable.

"_Are you even sorry for what you've done? Do you regret it?"_ Hotch hissed

"Yes! He left because of what I said, so of course I regret it!" Prentiss replied

"You seriously hurt his feelings and you only care because he left?" Hotch asked incredulously

"He is a grown man, Hotch! He should be able to take a little criticism without bursting into tears like a child!" Prentiss exclaimed angrily

"He is twenty four years old! He was bullied for most of his life, practically raised himself, was abandoned by his own father, he has Asperger's and was just abandoned by the closest thing he has ever had to a father. Psychologically, he _is_ a child!" Hotch ranted

"But… I-" Prentiss stared, only to be cut off by her superior

"You have no argument here, Agent Prentiss. He has had to cope with so much in his life. He trusts us, which is an incredible gift from such a gentle soul. He trusted you, but you may have just broken that trust"

_**Review, please? Pretty please with Spencer on top? **_

_**Jess**_


End file.
